Gang Violence
by TheGirlWithKaleidoscopeEyes
Summary: I guess you could say I had an average life. I mean, as average as it gets around here.
1. Chapter 1

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

I guess you could say I had an average life. I mean, as average as it gets around here.

I live with my three brothers. Darrel, or Darry as we call him, is the oldest at twenty. He's our legal guardian after our parents died a few months back. I don't really want to get into it. Darry looks a lot like our father, he's tall and muscular with dark hair and blue-green eyes. He can be hard on us sometimes but I know it's just because he cares.

Then there's my twin brother, Sodapop. He's sixteen. Soda is a good guy, the best, in fact. No matter how you're feeling, Soda can make you smile in spite of yourself, believe me, he does it to me all the time. He's a smart guy, not really book smart, but people smart and street smart. He knows how to handle a person with just one glance and he knows how to stay out of trouble and not get caught, that's useful around here. Soda's got blonde hair with brown eyes and he always seems to be smiling.

Last is my younger brother, Ponyboy, who's fourteen. Pony's a dreamer and usually that's not a bad thing, but in our neighbourhood it's just better to want something plausible. He wants to get out of here one day, we all do. I think Pony's got the best chance of doing it, though. Unlike Soda, Pony's got book smarts. He makes good grades and is in a lot of A classes. He got pushed up a year in grade school, too. We've all got high hopes for him and sometimes I think it stresses him out. He's a good kid, though, with auburn coloured hair and greeny-gray eyes.

And, of course, me. My name's Cotton Candy Curtis, but everyone calls me Candy. A lot of people laugh when they hear my name and it's not just because it's so weird. I have strawberry-blonde hair that's more strawberry than blonde and a lot of people say my name's appropriate because I look like cotton candy. I've got really bright green eyes, too; my mom used to call them 'vibrant'.

Like I said before, we don't live in a very good neighbourhood and gangs are common around here. So, of course, we've got one. There's eight in all, including me and my brothers. There's also four other boys, they're all tough as nails but half-decent at the same time.

The oldest is a boy named Keith Matthews who's eighteen. Don't call him Keith, though. Nobody ever calls him that. His nickname is Two-bit and that's what everyone calls him. I mean _everyone_, I'm talking his friends, his enemies (if he has any, he's a pretty likeable guy), teachers, police, even his own mother. We call him Two-bit because he's always got to get his two-bits worth in. I swear, the guy can't stop telling jokes for anything. He's got long reddish-coloured hair that he keeps greased back like Soda and Pony do, and he's got dancing grey eyes.

Next is Dallas Winston. Dally, at seventeen, is the walking definition of a hoodlum. He gets in fights all the time and is constantly in and out of prison for one thing or another. He's tough and mean and cold and everyone knows it. You do not want to get on Dally's bad side, you may not live long enough to tell the tale. He can be an alright guy, though, if you know how to handle him. Luckily, in the years that I've known him, I've learned how to do that. Dallas's got really blonde hair, it's almost white, and he's got cold blue eyes. You can see hate in his eyes and most people thinks he hates everyone and everything but I know better. He may not show it, but he cares about his friends and you can tell by how loyal he is. He'd stick up for any one of us in an instant and we'd do the same for him.

Then there's seventeen-year-old Steve Randle. You've never met anybody so cocky in all your life. I'm telling you, that guy's got an ego the size of Texas. But, like the rest, he's an alright guy. He's been best friends with Soda since before I can remember so I've known him all my life. He's like an extra brother most of the time. When it comes to cars, Steve is a wiz, no jokes. If its got four wheels, you better believe he can drive it, soupe it up, or steel it's hubcaps. All of which he can do faster than anyone else around. He's got dark greasy hair that he keeps in these really complicated looking swirls and brown eyes.

Finally, there's Johnny Cade. The poor kid, I really feel for him. He's sixteen but he doesn't look it at all, he's too short, a lot of people think he's fourteen, partly because of his height and partly because he's Pony's best buddy and the two of them are always together. Johnny's got it rough, to say the least. His dad likes to smack him around and the only time his mom realizes he's there, she's screaming at him. Not only that, but a couple months ago he was jumped pretty bad by Socs, a kind of rival gang. Poor guy was terrified of his own shadow after that. He's got dark skin and long, greasy, jet black hair. He's got black eyes, too, and they always look scared.

If you're wondering why all the guys have greasy hair (save Dallas and Darry), it's because we're greasers. I mentioned the Socs already, they're the rich kids from the west side. We're the greasers, poor kids from the east side. As you can imagine there is a huge social class rivalry around here. It's so bad that it's not even safe to walk alone on the east side.

Which was just what I was doing. It wasn't my fault, though. It had been the last day of school and Two-bit and Johnny had skipped, Pony had some end of the year party with the track team, and Steve goes straight to the DX after school everyday without waiting for anyone else. So I had no way to get home and no one to go with.

I was walking down the street, just a few blocks from my house when I heard it. The engine. I turned my head to the side just enough to see if it was coming from a car I knew. It wasn't and even worse it was coming from a green Corvair. A Soc car. Not good.

I quickened my pace, getting ready to make a run for it when the car sped up and stopped in front of me. Five boys wearing madras ski jackets and khaki pants that were about two inches too short stepped out. I cussed under my breath as they circled me, not giving me a chance to run.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here, boys," one, who I assumed to be the leader, smirked.

"You lost, honey?" another taunted, flipping a piece of my hair off my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I growled, jerking away from his hand.

"No need to be rude, darling," the leader said. "We're only trying to help."

"I don't need your help," I shot back, trying to not let my fear show. I had never been jumped, but Johnny had once and it was not pretty.

"Now, now, don't get defensive," one of them said.

"I think we should teach her a lesson, boys," the leader sneered.

They advanced toward me and I tried to fight back but a five on one doesn't look good no matter how good of a fighter you are. They were hitting me and pushing me into each other like I was a pinball. Soon enough, I was on the ground. I curled up into a ball as best I could and covered my face with my arms. They were kicking me in the back and trying to get my face but kept kicking my arms. I was screaming for help by this point, but no help seemed to be coming.

Someone did come, though. I heard another car pull up and suddenly all the Socs were running back to their Corvair. One of them picked up a piece of wood as they ran and threw it at me, luckily, though, in his haste to get away from whoever it was that had save me, he missed.

Someone was standing over me and I hesitantly looked up. I relaxed when I saw who it was, but only a little bit. It was Tim Shepard. Leader of the Shepard gang. They were our allied gang, but I still don't think any of the guys would want me hanging around with him without someone else. He was like Dallas, a hoodlum. The only difference between him and Dally was that I didn't know how to handle Tim Shepard.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I slowly nodded my head, sitting up. "Yeah," I replied.

He reached his hand down and lifted me to my feet. "C'mon," he said. "I'll give you a ride."

I followed him to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. He drove me towards the downtown. "Ain't you takin' me to my place?" I questioned him, feeling nervous.

"You can get cleaned up at my house," he answered.

"Cleaned up?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you're bleedin' all over the place," he replied.

"I am?" I lifted my hand to my stinging lip and, sure enough, when I brought it back down it was covered in blood. Great. "Y'know, I can get cleaned up at my place," I told him.

"Your big brother would flip if he saw you like this," Tim chuckled. "I know I wouldn't want Angel comin' home lookin' like that."

We drove for a few more minutes before he pulled up in front of the building I knew was the Shepard house. We got out and I followed him up the front walk to the porch. He pushed the screen door open and looked around. There was no one else home which made me even more uneasy. I really didn't feel comfortable being alone with him. He lead me to the kitchen and told me to sit down in one of the chairs. I did so. Then he left the room.

He returned a moment later with a damp handkerchief. He handed it to me and I pressed it to my lips. I rested my head in my hand and closed my eyes. "You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah," I answered. "Just got a splitting headache."

He turned and opened a cupboard. I could here him shuffling some stuff around but I didn't care enough to look at what it was. When he turned back around he set a bottle of aspirin on the table. Just as he did the front door burst open.

"Shepard? You home?" the voice of Dallas Winston called through the hosue.

"Yeah," Tim called back as he poured me a glass of water from the tap.

Dallas made his way into the kitchen. "Have you seen-," he started to ask and then his eyes landed on me. "You! Where the hell have you been?"

"Got jumped," I explained.

"Darry's buggin' out back at your place," he told me. "Thinks somethin' happened to ya."

"Something did happen to me, Dallas," I replied. "I got jumped."

I popped a couple of the aspirins into my mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water. "Well, c'mon, I gotta get you home," Dally said. I nodded my head and followed him out into the living room.

"Thanks, Tim," I called over my shoulder as I stepped out the front door. He just nodded in response.

I climbed into the front seat of Buck Merrill's T-bird, Dally 'borrows' it all the time. "What the hell were you doin' at Shepard's?" Dallas questioned me, almost sounding angry.

"He found me when I got jumped," I told him. "Took me to his place so I could get cleaned up."

"You should know better than to hang around with the likes of him," Dallas scolded and I was surprised. Dally and Tim were buddies, but, like I said, the guys don't want me around him when I'm alone. He's just that kind of guy.

Soon we were back at my house. I went inside and Darry immediately freaked out. "Where the hell were you!?" he yelled. It was Soda that noticed my split lip.

"What happened?" my twin asked, concerned.

"She got jumped," Dally explained for me. "Shepard found her."

"How'd you get jumped?" Darry questioned.

"Walkin' home from school," I told him.

"Alone," I answered.

"You know better than to walk alone, Candy," Steve scolded from his place on the couch. I hate it when the guys get like this. Protective. I was used to it by now but I really was in no mood to get yelled at by Steve. I shot him a glare.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to, Steve, if _someone_ had stuck around after school to give me a ride instead of tearing off to the DX," I shot back at him. That shut him up.

"Isn't there someone else you could've gone with?" Soda asked carefully, not wanting me to go off on him like I had on Steve.

"No, not today there wasn't," I answered hopelessly. "Steve took off, Pony had some track thing, and Two-bit and Johnny just didn't go today."

After everything had calmed down a little bit I decided to make dinner. Now, and this is one of my major flaws, I'm not a very good cook. Okay, to be honest, I suck at cooking. So, the boys were getting my delicacy - mac and cheese. By this time Pony had come home and Steve and Dallas had left so it was just me and my brothers.

"Y'know, you're lucky Tim showed up when he did," Darry still hadn't let go of the whole jumped thing. "They coulda killed you! As a matter of fact, you're lucky Tim didn't just pass you by. He's not the type to help someone."

"Okay, Darry, I get it," I said, frustrated. "Could you just drop it? Please?"

I got up and went into the kitchen, throwing my bowl into the sink, before making my way down the hall to my bedroom. I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed. It was still early but I didn't feel like dealing with my brother right now.

As I lay there I started to wonder about what Darry had said about Tim. I thought about it for a long time before I fell asleep, still trying to make sense of it all. Why had Tim helped me?

**Omg that's was long! Seven pages! Definitely longer than I planned on it being! **

**Well, so much for that whole 'maybe I'll wait awhile before I write another story' thing. Damn muse! Anyways...I hoped you liked it! Review!!**

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Outsiders.

I woke up early the next morning. I hadn't slept very much at all last night. I kept having the same nightmare over and over. Basically, I got jumped and no one was there to save me. The Socs did all kinds of bad things to me and I don't even want to think about it anymore. I had never been so grateful for Tim Shepard in all my life.

And that got me thinking about Tim again.

I left my room and made my way through the house. Johnny was asleep on the couch but that was the only other person I saw. I picked up his jean jacket, which was just thrown on the floor, and pulled a package of cigarettes out of his pocket. I took a weed and a match and put the package back.

I made my way out onto the porch, we were allowed to smoke inside but I didn't want to wake anyone up and I wanted to think, for some reason I do that better outside. I sat down on the step and lit the cigarette. Taking a drag I looked around. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and it was making the whole neighbourhood glisten from a fresh coat of dew. I slowly exhaled the smoke and my mind began to wander.

I was still thinking about Tim Shepard and I didn't know why. I didn't want to be thinking about him, but I couldn't help it. I was still confused as to his actions yesterday. Why had he done it? Gone into a one on five to save a girl he barely knew? Maybe it was just because of my brothers. Tim had a certain level of respect for Darry, just as Darry had for him. And Soda, well, everyone likes Soda. Pony's pretty good friends with Curly, Tim's younger brother. Maybe it was because of them.

But if it was, why would he take me to his place to get cleaned up? Why would he care if Darry flipped out on me or not? Maybe I'm reading too much into this. It was just a random act of kindness. That's all. Nothing more.

Why was it so hard to convince myself of this?

Suddenly I found that I wanted to see him. I didn't know why, I just did. It was one of the oddest feelings I'd ever felt in my life. Then the scariest thought ever came to my mind. Do I _like_ Tim Shepard? No. No way. I can't. I don't even know him. This is just because of what he did for me yesterday. He was just being nice, that's it. He's still dangerous. A hoodlum. A thug. Nothing more.

Really, what is there to like about him? He's not nice. He's not funny. He's not even good looking! He's got dark hair that is greased back, just like very other boy on the east side. He's got cold blue eyes that never show any emotion what-so-ever. Not only that, his face is scarred from nineteen years worth of fights and violence on the streets. No, there's no way I like Tim Shepard.

I leaned my head against the porch railing. God, who am I trying to kid? It was hopeless. I couldn't keep denying it. I would never act on it, though. My brothers would kill me. And I don't want to like him. So I'll just pretend I don't until it goes away. Yup, sounds like a good plan to me.

I finished my cigarette and went back inside. As I stepped inside, I accidentally let the screen door slam shut a little louder than I'd hoped it would. I cringed at the bang, hoping it wouldn't disturb the peacefulness of the house. I heard a soft groan and Johnny sat up slowly.

He looked around the room, still dark in the early morning. His eyes finally landed on me. "Hey Candy," he said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair and squinting at me. "What time is it?"

"Too early to be up," I replied. "Go back to sleep, Johnnycake."

His eyes found his jacket, which I had hung on the back of a chair, and realizing it wasn't where he'd left it he asked me, "You been stealing my cigarettes, again?" I just smiled at him. "Hey, what happened to your lip?"

I lifted my hand to my mouth, where the cut was still very visible. It stung a little bit when I touched it and I winced. "Got jumped," I answered.

His eyes got wide, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "Go back to sleep."

He mumbled something sleepily that I couldn't quite make out as he set his head back down on the pillow and fell asleep. I slowly and quietly tiptoed back to my room, not wanting to wake up anyone else. Once inside my bedroom, I fell onto my bed and blew my hair out of my face. I craned my neck and closed one eye, trying to see what time it said on my clock. 5:48 am. Way to early to be up but I didn't want to go back to sleep, either. I didn't want to have that nightmare again. So I just lay there, forcing my eyes to stay open and willing myself not to think about Tim. I groaned and banged my head on my mattress a few times. Why does life have to be so difficult?

**I know it's not as long as chapter one, but I really like the way this came out and I hope you do too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one! You rock, please keep reading! And, as always, review. **

**Now, seeing as it's past midnight and I'm tired, I'm going to bed.**

**See you on the flip flop!**

**Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Outsiders.

It's been a few days since I was jumped and I was thinking about Tim Shepard less and less. Which made me feel a lot better. It was just me being stupid and childish. I knew that now. It's over, it's done with, and my life is back to normal.

"Hey, Cotton Candy, we're gonna go play some football in the lot," Soda called to me from the living room as I brushed my hair in the bathroom. "You comin'?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I called back. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and followed my brother out the door.

I love Saturdays. Even in the summer when there's no school any day of the week. It's because Soda, Darry and Steve all have Saturdays off and it's really the only day that the gang can hang out together all day long. We usually hung out at the lot and played football.

I never actually play, not anymore at least. I used to when we were little, but as we all got older, the guys got more rough and I just didn't want to anymore. I'd much rather sit on the sidelines and laugh at their antics. It was much more fun.

I sat down in the grass and watched as the boys picked teams. Darry, Pony, Johnny, and Soda against Steve, Two-bit and Dally. Same teams as always. There was seven guys and a four on three was as even as it could get. Besides, Pony and Johnny are pretty small.

The boys started playing and I watched for a moment before my mind started to wander again. I wasn't thinking about anything specific, my thoughts were just kind of floating around my head. Random things like, what I am going to have for lunch? And, what am I going to do tonight? It was then that somebody landed on the ground next to me.

It was Evie Hammond. My best friend. I had known her for years, since before preschool. "Hey," she greeted happily, her brown waving hair falling lazily onto her shoulders.

Evie knew, and was good friends with, all the guys and was going steady with Steve. You had never seen two people so in love in all your life. If you saw them apart you would never know that they were capable of having such affection towards another human being, but when they're together, you can just tell. I kind of envied them.

"So, what's goin' on?" Evie asked.

"It's a Saturday," I replied with a smile, spreading my arms out wide to display the boys, sweating and grunting as they chased the brown ball up and down the make-shift football field. "Football."

She laughed. "Wow, we're boring," she said and now it was my turn to laugh. "Oh, hey, are you going to that party at Shepard's tonight?"

"Didn't know there was a party at Shepard's," I answered, watching as Johnny scored a touchdown.

"Well, there is," she replied. "Are you going?" I thought about it for a moment. Did I want to go? Before I had time to answer her, though, Evie piped up, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Oh, I dunno, Eve," I finally said.

"What? Why not?" she asked, flabbergasted. "You ain't scared o' Shep, are you?"

"No," I told her but the tone my voice took on didn't even convince me. It's not so much that I was scared of Tim, but more that I was scared to be around him, if that makes sense. I had just managed to get him out of my head, I didn't want to jinx it and cram him back in there by seeing him.

"Oh, c'mon, Candy," Evie exclaimed disbelievingly. "You can't be serious. Wasn't it ol'Tim that saved you the other day?"

"Yeah," I answered. "And I'm not scared of him, I just..." I trailed off, not really sure of what to say. I didn't have a very good reason not to go, even I knew that, and Evie would definitely blow it out of proportion.

"Ohmigawd," Evie said, barely above a whisper. Her face was blank with shock but then a smirk crossed her face and her brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "You like Tim Shepard!"

"No!" I panicked.

"Cotton Candy Curtis _likes_ Tim Shepard," the way she said it, it made it seem like she was trying to make herself believe it and I understood why. The words didn't really fit together.

"No, I don't! Are you crazy?" I said quickly, probably too quickly.

"Yes you do," she replied, smiling. "If you don't, than why are you getting all defensive?"

"I do not like Tim Shepard," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

She just laughed at me. "Oh, you are so coming to this party tonight."

**Review please! And thanks to all who reviewed chap 2!!**

**Later Dayz**

**Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Outsiders.

That night I found that I was caring more about how I looked than I'd wanted to. Evie was forcing me to go to the party with her and Steve. Darry didn't really want me to go, not trusting Tim Shepard and the crowd he ran with, but, since Steve was going to be there, he wasn't forbidding it. So I didn't have an excuse not to go.

"I'm gonna kill her," I grumbled under my breath as I rifled through my closet in search of something to wear. I didn't want to look like a slut or anything, but I didn't want to look too stuck up either. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was dressing to catch an eye. I'd done it a million times before.

I finally decided on a short skirt, but not too short, and a tight pink t-shirt. I looked myself over in the mirror before putting on my make-up and doing my hair. I dress just like every other girl on the east side. I guess you could call it trashy. Tight shirts, short skirts, and lots of make-up. But that's what made us us. If we didn't look the way we do and act the way we do we'd be just like Socs, and no one wants to be a Soc.

After I was completely done and made sure I looked good, I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and made my way to the living room. My brothers, Steve and Two-bit were all there, none of them commented on how I looked. That made me sad _and_ happy. I wanted them to tell me I looked good, but I didn't want to get lectured on the way I was dressed at the same time. I don't really know what I was expecting, they never comment me on how I look, they're all used to it by now.

"Are you ready _yet_, Candy?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"Yes," I replied snottily. "Jeez, calm down, Evie's not even here yet."

"Oh, yes I am!" a voice called and Evie bounded through the front door. "Now let's go!" she exclaimed eagerly, literally bouncing up and down.

"Sugar high," I whispered to Steve, our earlier disagreement forgotten. "Have fun."

He just smiled at me and went over to his girlfriend. "Evie," he said in an even tone, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

She stopped bouncing and beamed up at him. She really had to crane her neck to do it, too, Steve is a good five inches taller than her, and Steve's not exceptionally tall. Evie's just exceptionally short.

You could tell by the look in each other's eyes that they could see everything they were ever going to need right now. It gives you hope for civilization, makes you think that we must be doing something right.

"You alright?" Steve asked her. Now, normally that would be a weird question to ask someone who seemed that overjoyed, but it wasn't with Evie. On the east side, a functional family is a rarity and broken homes are common. Evie's life is no different. I said that my brothers don't mind the way I dress, but Evie's dad does. He complains about her short skirts and revealing tops too often but refuses to buy her anything new. When that happens, Evie and her dad will get into a huge argument and she ends up storming out. She doesn't want anyone to know about it and so she doesn't let it show, in fact, she does the complete opposite and starts bouncing off the walls. We all have our ways of coping, this is just Evie's way.

The smile that had been on her face disappeared and the twinkle in her eyes faded. "Yeah," she answered sadly, looking down at her feet. Steve pulled her into his arms, consoling her. You may think it's mean to make her come crashing down from such a high, but keeping all that bottled up can't be healthy.

After Evie was back to her old self, the three of us set off. We were taking Steve's car, obviously. I mean, it was _Steve's_ car. I'm telling you, the boy is obsessed. After a five minute drive (which should have taken ten), we were at Shepard's house. The party was in full swing already, with drunks reeling in the front yard and the voice of Elvis Presley booming from the open windows.

We went inside and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. That's always the first stop when you get to a party. Kitchen. Beer. It's like an unwritten rule. And, let me just say, thank God for underage drinking.

The three of us wandered around the house for awhile after that, talking to people we knew, which was just about everybody. Eventually, Steve found a poker game and sat down to join, Evie and I stood behind him to watch for awhile.

That's when I say him. Tim Shepard. He was dancing with a girl I knew was trashy. I mean _really_ trashy. I don't use that term lightly. When I saw him, my heart started beating a bit faster and when I saw the girl he was with, something inside me broke. My heart felt heavy and I didn't know why.

I went into the kitchen to get another drink. I had convinced myself on the way over that I was going to have a good time tonight. That was going to take a lot of beer.

**YAY! Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all those who read chap 3!**

**TTFN (ta ta for now)**

**Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

I woke up hours later. The first thing I noticed was that I was in bed. _Okay_, I thought. _At least I made it home, although, I don't remember how...?_ I opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I realized was that it was still night, the second thing I realized was that this was not my room, and the third thing I realized was that I was completely naked.

I sat up, scared. Here I was, alone, in a strange bedroom, naked. I looked down and saw my clothes scattered across the floor. I stood up and gathered them before starting to get dressed, all the while trying to remember what had happened.

I could hear music and voices and I knew I was still at Shepard's party. This didn't look like a girl's room so I ruled out it belonging to Angela, Tim's sister, and decided it must be either Tim's or Curly's. Wait a minute...Tim. My mind started wandering, trying to figure out why the thought of Tim had sparked something.

I remembered Tim. Dancing with Tim. Kissing Tim. Touching Tim. Gladly letting Tim take me to his bedroom.

_Oh no_, I thought. _I didn't_. I thought more, remembering what had happened. _I did_.

I went back out into the living room and found Evie. "Where have you been?" she asked me. " I haven't seen you in hours. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm fine," I replied. "I want to go home."

"Okay," she agreed. "Steve's gotta work tomorrow, anyway." She bent down to her boyfriend, who was playing poker (man, has he been doing that all night?) and whispered something in his ear.

After Steve had finished his hand of cards, we left. They just took me home and I think I surprised both of them with my lack of talking, usually I annoy them to the point that they start yelling at me to shut-up. But tonight was different, I didn't say a word.

Once I'd been dropped off I went inside to see that Soda had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me to get home. All our lives, if either Soda or I had gone out without the other, we would wait on the couch for them to come home. On those times when we didn't come home until morning, we'd spend all night on the couch.

I gently nudged my twin, waking him. His eyes opened and he shook his head, trying to focus. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Candy," he grinned. "Finally decided to come home, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled back at him. "Go to bed now Soda."

He stood and followed me down the hall to our rooms. "G'night Cotton Candy," he said drowsily.

"G'night Pepsi Cola," I replied, using the nickname our father had given him years ago.

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I felt odd. Almost disconnected from myself. Something inside me was telling me that I should feel used, I should feel violated. But something else was telling me to be happy. Telling me that this was what I had wanted when I went to the party.

I lay my head down on my pillow and fell asleep, not sure what to believe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Outsiders.

Why was this all bugging me so much?

I was sitting out on the porch again. It wasn't as early as it had been the last time, I had been out pretty late last night. Soda and Darry had already gone to work and Pony was still asleep. I didn't know where anyone else was.

I was thinking about Tim (what else is new?). I was thinking about what had happened last night. How could I have let him do that? How could he have done? He had taken advantage of a very delicate situation.

Why was I letting this get to me so much? It was a one-night-stand. Big deal. It's not like I was an innocent or anything. I had had boyfriends before. Boyfriends whom I thought I'd loved and turned out to be dead wrong about.

I was actually glad that I wasn't an innocent. A one-night-stand is no way to have your first time. That would have scarred me for life.

How could he do that to me?

Then a thought came to mind. Was that why he had taken me to his house the day I got jumped? Did he know that nobody else was going to be home? Was that why he was being so nice to me? What would have happened if Dally hadn't showed up when he did?

So many questions were running through my mind. I just couldn't figure it out. Why?

I banged my head against the porch railing, trying to clear my head. Trying to make sense of it all. Why? Why? Why?

I finished the cigarette I had been working on and stomped it out under my foot. I pulled another from the pack I had brought out with me and lit it. I took along drag.

_I'm never going to drink again_, I vowed. I knew I was lying to myself, though. There was no way I was just going to stop drinking.

_I'm never going to another party at Shepard's_, became my new promise to myself, but, again, I was kidding myself and I knew it.

_I'm never talking to Tim Shepard again_. Ha, yeah right. That one was simply impossible.

_I'm never going to let what happened last night happen again_. I believed this one. I knew I could do this one...I hoped I could do this one.

**SNOW DAY!! WOO NO SCHOOL!! Now that that's out of the way. I would like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter! I know this one is pretty short and I'm sorry...I'll make up for it. I promise!**

**So, until next time,**

**Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

"Candy, c'mon, we're goin' to the Dingo," Dallas said as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"What for?" I asked, looking up at him for only a second before turning back to the mirror and finished putting on my eyeliner.

"'Cause you don't got no food," Two-bit called from the kitchen, and I had to laugh at him.

It was just the three of us at my house, and it had been for awhile now. Pony and Johnny had gone to the movies about an hour ago, and Soda, Steve and Darry were at work.

After I was done in the bathroom, the three of us set off for the Dingo. "So, where were you last night?" Two-bit asked me after a few minutes.

I shrugged. "Party at Shepard's," I answered him simply, not looking at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Dallas said, the cigarette clenched between his lips bobbing dangerously with each word.

"Well, I don't listen to you, do I, Dally?" I replied, smiling up at him innocently.

"Obviously not," he mumbled, his cigarette bouncing between his lips again.

By the time we reached the Dingo it had started to rain. We went inside and found a booth.

"What can I get for you?" the young waitress asked, chomping loudly on her gum. I saw Dallas' eyes wander over her and I rolled my eyes. I had seen that look before. Quite often it was aimed at me. Not by Dallas, of course, but by other boys. They usually forgot all about it, though, after they found out I had three brothers and was good friends with Dallas Winston. There were a few who braved the wrath of the boys and came out of it unscathed. As for those who did shatter my heart to bits, well, I would just tell the gang and they would deal with him accordingly.

We gave her our orders and she left. We waited for our food to come and we talked about some very insignificant things in the meantime. When our food _finally_ did get to us, I found that I'd been given the wrong drink. I'd asked for a chocolate milkshake and instead had been given a strawberry one. I went up to the counter to get this fixed.

"Excuse me...excuse me!" I was being blatantly ignored. "Hello!" I banged the counter a couple of times, but, still, nothing. I faintly heard the 'ding' of the door behind me, indicating that someone had come in. "Excuse me!" I called again. When I was, yet again, ignored, I groaned loudly and leaned against the counter.

"Having trouble?" a voice behind me asked. It sent a shiver up my spine.

I turned to see the cold eyes of Tim Shepard staring at me. "I'm fine thanks," I replied coldly, glaring at him.

"What'sa matter, Candy?" Tim asked, smirking. "You weren't this hostile last night."

"Last night was a mistake," I told him. "I was drunk and you took advantage of me."

"That ain't what it seemed like," he responded. "Not when you were beggin' for it."

I turned back around. "Can somebody _please_ help me," I yelled, banging on the counter some more. Tim leaned on the counter next to me.

"Face it, Candy," he drawled. "You can't resist me."

"I can so," I answered, not looking at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it," I gave him a questioning look. "I'm goin' to the Nightly Double tonight, I'm wondering if I'll see you there."

"You won't," I answered sharply. Turning on my heal I left, I didn't care about my stupid drink anymore, I just wanted to get away from him. I made my way back to the booth where Two-bit and Dallas were still eating. "I'm goin' home," I told them simply, and left before they could ask any questions.

"I get her burger," I heard Two-bit call before I left the diner.

I walked all the way home in silence, there was no one to talk to._ He's so conceited_, I thought to myself. _He thinks I can't resist him, well, he's got another thing coming. I don't need him. I don't want him. It was just a stupid, regrettable fling. That's all._

When I got home the first thing I did was pick up the phone. I dialed the familiar number that I knew by heart. It rang once...twice..._c'mon where are you?_...thre- "Hello?"

"Evie," I said.

"Oh, hey Candy. Whatsup?"

"You busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Wanna go to the Nightly Double with me?"

_Damnit._


	8. Chapter 8

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

I was doing it again. Dressing to catch an eye. Why am I even going? I don't want to. But I do want to. I don't want to give into him...but I want him. I don't want to want him, I just can't help it. I'm so confused.

I finally decided to just randomly pick something out of my closet. I shut my eyes and did so. A pair of jeans and one of Soda's old sweaters. Perfect. Not too provocative. I quickly got dressed before applying my normal amount of make-up.

When I got downstairs I was surprised to see that Evie was already there, she's usually late. Not only was she at my house, she was looking pretty cozy with Steve on the couch. It would have been cute had it not been so disgusting.

"Evie," I said, pulling her off of her boyfriend.

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"Girl's night," I replied. "No more of this."

"Can't we just hang out here for a little while longer?" she begged.

"No. We're going to the movies," I answered as I dragged her out the door. I could hear Steve objecting the whole time but I wasn't paying him much attention.

"What are you so eager to get there for?" Evie asked, giving me a sly look.

"Don't wanna miss the previews," I answered simply. She laughed at my obvious lie.

"Tim's gonna be there, isn't he?" she questioned me, mischievously.

"What?" I looked over at her with wide eyes. How did she know?

"Oh c'mon, Candy. Don't play dumb," she said. "Ever since the other night at Shepard's you've been acting all spacey. You _do_ like him, don't you?"

"No," I responded, but my voice deceived me.

"Liar," Evie whispered, but dropped the subject.

When we arrived at the Nightly Double we opted against the boys' way of getting in. We went to the front, and actually _payed_ to get in. It only costs a quarter if you don't have a car. Those boys can be so cheap sometimes.

We made our way over to the seating section and sat down in front. "What movie are we watching?" Evie asked, leaning over to me.

"Some cheesy, horror flick," I replied.

"Oh," she seemed a bit disappointed. "I'm going to get popcorn."

"Alright," I said distractedly as she headed for the concession stand. I was looking around for Tim, and mentally calling myself an idiot for coming at all.

"Lookin' for someone?" a voice behind me said. I turned to see Tim sitting in the seat that Evie had just vacated.

"That's Evie's seat," I replied, smoothly, looking at the movie screen.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he grinned slyly at me.

I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, something I'd long ago picked up from Two-bit. "I'm here to see a movie with my friend, it's just my misfortune that you happen to be here too," I shot back.

"Oh, c'mon, Candy," he chuckled. "You knew I was gonna be here."

"Nope," I replied. "It totally slipped my mind."

"Well, now that we're both here, what do you say we go find something more fun to do?" he whispered, leaning in so close to me that I could feel his breath on my neck. It sent a shiver through my body.

"No, thanks, I'm not interested," I had been trying to keep my voice strong, but that came out very breathy and weak, and I knew it.

Tim laughed a little bit. "Why don't you just admit that you want me?" he whispered in my ear before beginning to kiss my neck.

I let out a small moan, and I hated myself for it. God, did I want him, but I couldn't let him know. I couldn't give into him again. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be just another one of Tim Shepard's girls.

"Ahem," we heard, and Tim pulled away from me. I looked up to see Evie standing over us, eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face. "I thought this was girls' night?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to get me out of this because I knew I couldn't do it one my own. Her facial expression changed to one of shocked realization, and I knew she understood.

"C'mon, Candy, I gotta talk to you," she said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from Tim. She did want to talk to me, but that's not why she got me away from him. She knew I would do something stupid if she didn't. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" she asked once we were out of earshot from Tim.

"Okay, well, the other night at Shepard's party, I, kinda, slept with Tim," I said after taking a deep breath. Her eyes got wide.

"You did what?" Evie yelled.

"I know," I said, miserably, sliding down the brick wall I was leaning against. "And now he won't leave me alone."

"What are you gonna do?" Evie asked, sitting down in the dirt next to me.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Do you like him?" she whispered softly.

"No," I said. "Yes." I sighed. "I dunno."

Evie sighed, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She didn't know what to tell me, and I didn't know what to think. So we just sat there in the dirt, watching people come and go, the stars shining brightly above us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Outsiders.

For the next few days I didn't do anything. I didn't leave the house unless I had to for fear of seeing Tim. I knew he was right. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't resist him. When I was with him, I had very little common sense. And the common sense I _did_ have, I didn't have to willpower to act on.

The worst part of being locked up all day, was that the guys were starting to ask questions. Me and Evie were making up excuses left, right, and center, but they didn't believe any of it.

I was sitting in my room one night with a sketch pad trying to draw the old porcelain doll on my shelf, when Soda came in. I groaned inwardly, I knew why he was there. He was going to try and get an answer out of me about why I had been so quiet lately.

He sat on the edge of my bed, and looked at the picture I'd drawn. "That's pretty good," he said. I laughed a bit. I can't draw to save my life and everyone knows it. It's kind of sad, because I love to draw. But, like I said, I can't draw a straight line with a ruler.

"No, it's not," I replied as I shoved the book under my bed, where I kept it so no one would look at it.

My brother sighed, softly. "What's been up with you, lately?" he asked.

"Nothin'," I replied, looking at the wall across from my bed. Lying to Soda was hard enough, but looking him in the eye and lying to him was simply impossible.

"Tell me the truth," Soda urged.

"You don't wanna know the truth," I told him.

"So, you _have_ been lying to me?" he asked. I looked at my twin with eyes pleading him to stop asking me all these questions. I couldn't keep lying to him, but I couldn't be honest with him either. "Just tell me what's wrong. You're starting to scare me."

I felt tears well in my eyes. I could take a lot of pains, but I couldn't take seeing someone I cared about hurting. "It's Tim Shepard," I whispered, staring at my fidgeting hands.

"What did he do to you?" Soda asked, and I could hear the slight edge of anger in his voice.

"I slept with him," I revealed. My brother was speechless. "And now he won't leave me alone. And I don't know what he wants from me, y'know?" Soda didn't say anything, he just had a mad look on his face. "Please don't be mad at me," I whispered. "Please don't hurt him."

Soda looked up at me when I said that. "Do you care about him?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," I answered, without hesitation. I did care about him, I didn't know how much, bit I did know I cared.

"How did it happen?" Soda asked.

"It was at that party he had a while back," I explained. "I guess I had too much to drink and wasn't thinking right."

"So, he took advantage of you?" Soda said, that anger back in his voice.

I thought about it for a moment. In some aspects, yes, he had. But, really, that's not the way I saw it. I was trying to come up with a way of saying it so that Soda would understand. "He wouldn't have done it unless I was willing," I answered, slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"He should've known better," Soda grumbled.

"He's Tim Shepard," I laughed wryly. "He doesn't care about facts, he just does what he wants."

It was then that I decided I wasn't going to let Tim Shepard ruin my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Outsiders.

"How could you have let this happen?!" Darry bellowed. I can't believe Soda ratted me out. And in front of the whole gang, no-less.

"Would you calm down Darry? It's no big deal," I pleaded. Wrong thing to say.

"No big deal?!" he yelled, getting louder. "No big deal?! You slept with Tim Shepard, Candy! That's about as big a deal as they come!"

I looked down at my feet for a moment. I was trying to hide the tears in my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked back up at my brother. "Why are you bothering to yell at my, Darry? Why are you bothering to ask 'how I could have let this happen'?" I screamed back at him. "No answer I give you is going to be good enough! You're just going to yell at me more!"

And with that I turned and left. Walked right out the front door and down the street. I didn't really know where I was going, I didn't think I was going anywhere. I ended up on Evie's front doorstep.

I knocked, she answered. "What's wrong?" she asked right away.

I sighed, "Darry found out about Tim."

She lead me inside, and up to her room. "So, how did it all happen?" she questioned as she seated herself on her bed.

"Well, I told Soda about everything, and then he went out into the living room and told Darry in front of _everyone_," I answered.

"Well, that was kind of a jerk thing to do," Evie muttered. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I can't believe he did that to me."

"It's probably for the best, though," she said.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her.

"Well, he was gonna find out sometime, might as well get it over with," she reasoned.

"He wasn't gonna find out," I replied. "Darry doesn't know half the guys I've slept with."

"Yeah, but you were datin' all those guys," she answered. "He must have figured something was going on. You ain't datin' Shep."

"Alright, alright," I said, seeing her point.

"So, what are you gonna do about this whole Tim fiasco?" she questioned, playing with a loose thread on her bedspread.

"I don't know," I replied.

I left not long after, I just needed to clear my head. I was walking around our neighbourhood, again. I ended up at the park this time. I sat down on one of the many benches that could be found around the park, and lit a cigarette.

_Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim_, I thought as I sat and stared at all the little kids running around, and having fun. _What am I gonna do?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice asking, "Is this seat taken?" I turned to see who was talking to me. _Speak of the Devil_, I thought. Tim Shepard himself stood behind the bench, waiting for my reply. I motioned for him to sit.

"So, where you been?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Anywhere you're not," I answered, not looking at him. I was trying to keep my cool. It was hard, I was completely powerless to him. I just couldn't let him find that out.

"You shouldn't be walkin' by yourself," he said, lighting a weed and taking a drag. "Remember what happened the last time?"

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, wondering why he cared. "Wasn't stayin' in my house, though."

"How come?" Tim asked, giving me a sideways glance while blowing his smoke towards the sky.

"My brother found out what we did," I had given trying to place the blame solely on him.

"Which brother?" he asked, concerned for his own well-being.

"All of them," I sighed. "And my entire gang."

"Shit, kid," he mumbled.

"Yup," I sighed, again.

I looked over at him, and he stared back. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. I didn't have to move, though, because he did.

After he'd pulled away from me, I sat, stunned. He laughed at the look on my face. "I figured if we're goin' down for this, we might as well make it worth our while," he explained. I smiled.

"You want me, you got me," I replied.

In kept telling myself I was doing this to make Darry mad. But, in reality, I knew it was so much more than that.

**Yay! March Break!! I get a whole week off school!! That means you can expect more updates!! Thanks to all who read and review! Keep it up!!**

**Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Outsiders.

Tim and I decided that it was best for everyone if we kept our relationship a secret. Well, it was best for us, at least.

"Where are you off to?" Soda asked from the couch. Darn, I didn't know he was there.

"Nowhere," I replied, hoping this would be a suitable answer.

"Not good enough, Cotton Candy," my brother said.

"I'm just goin' to the movies, okay, Sodapop?" I sighed.

"With...?" I didn't understand why he was asking me so many questions.

"Just some friends," I answered, starting to get defensive. "I _am_ allowed to have friends outside the gang."

"Yeah, you are," Soda replied, calmly. "But why isn't Evie one of there friends?"

"What?" I asked. _He's onto me_.

"I asked Evie about how you've been going out a lot lately, and she said the two of you ain't been out together in weeks..?" he said. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. The last time I had told Soda something, he'd gone and told the whole gang. "What's goin' on Candy?"

"Why should I tell you anything that's happening in my life, huh?" I asked, angrily. I decided I was going to make him feel guilty. "The last time I did, you went and blabbed it to the whole Goddamn world!"

He seemed taken aback by what I'd said. Frankly, I was a little surprised I'd said it. I didn't let that show, though, I just glared at him, waiting for him to say something. "I was just lookin' out for ya, Candy," he whispered. "I didn't wanna see ya get hurt."

"I woulda been fine, Soda," I replied, calmer now.

"I know," he answered. "But you know me. I been tryin' to protect you from some nonexistent threat ever since we were little."

I sighed, and laughed a little bit, remembering all the times Soda had jumped in to save me from nothing. "If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to say anything?"

"I promise," he responded, leaning forward.

"I'm dating Tim," I told him. His eyes got wide.

"You're what?!" he almost yelled. I was glad we were the only ones home.

"Look, Soda, I know you don't like it," I tried to reason. "But, for some unknown reason, I care about him, and I gotta find out why. I have to do this. I just need to know."

I was preparing for him to yell at me, preparing for him to tell me how stupid and crazy I was. "Be careful," so I was completely unprepared for that.

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Be careful," he repeated. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"So, you're gonna let me do this?" I questioned.

"Who am I to stop you?" was his response. I smiled at him, and made my way towards him. I hugged him.

"I love you, Soda," I told him.

"I love you, too, Candy," he replied. He pulled away from me. "Now go have fun."

**okay, so that's chapter 11. I hope you liked it. There was no Candy/Tim in this chapter for two reasons: 1- I needed to fix Candy and Soda's relationship. 2- Writing Candy and Tim's relationship is gonna be hard to do while keeping them both in character. So I need some time to figure that out.**

**I know I said that you could expect more updates this week cuz I'm off school, but I kinda had this huge brainstorm for another story...not an story, and I had to get that down before I forgot it. So, sorry about that.**

**Rachel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Outsiders.

Tim and I had been dating for about a month. Nobody but Soda knew about it. At least, I don't think any of the others knew. Darry didn't, that was for sure. I think the gang was onto us, though. Especially Dallas, the one that was better friends with Tim than the rest.

Tim and I were in his room. I knew what he wanted right now, but I had something else on my mind. "Tim, stop," I whispered, pushing him away from me gently.

"What?" he asked, staring down at me. I didn't really know what to say next. How do you ask a hoodlum how he feels?

"Do you care about me?" I questioned after a moment of thought.

"Yeah," he replied without hesitation. He leaned down and began kissing my neck.

"How much?" I asked. He pulled away and stared down at me.

"Are you okay, Candy?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Than, what's with all the questions?"

"I don't know, Tim," I sighed. "I mean, I can't figure out why you're goin' out with me. I don't know if you like me, or if you're just lookin' for somethin' else, y'know?"

He smiled at me. "Babe, look at it this way. If I was just lookin' for sex, I would _not_ be goin' after Darry Curtis's little sister, okay?"

I smiled at this answer, he smiled back at me. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time I didn't stop him.

**Okay, so I know I was short, but I had to get that done. There will only be two chapters after this one, and then the story is DONE!** **So, keep reading. I hope you liked it!**

**Rachel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

Well, school had started up again, and me and Tim were still together. Soda was still the only one who knew, although I'm positive the others were onto us by this point. The others is the gang minus Darry. If he thought anything was up, believe me, I would've known.

"We should do something tonight," Evie said as we walked down the hallway. It was a Friday and she knew Darry would let me go out. "We haven't done anything in _weeks_."

I laughed a bit. "Alright," I replied. I didn't have anything else to do tonight, so I didn't see any reason not to hang out with my best friend. "What should we do?"

She sighed, and her eyes looked towards the ceiling in thought. "I dunno," she answered after a moment.

"That's helpful," I responded sarcastically.

"Are the boys up to anything tonight?" she asked, ignoring my comment.

"Not sure," I replied. "Two-bit's probably gonna go out and soused, and I think there's a party at Merril's that Dal's goin' to, but I don't think any of the rest of them are doin' anything."

"You and me and Steve and Soda should go see a movie or somethin'," she suggested.

"Oh no," I disagreed. "The last time I went to a movie with you and Steve, the two of you ended up making out all night. Gave me nightmares for weeks."

"Well, it's not my fault I love my boyfriend," she shot back, ignoring that last part of what I'd said.

"You love 'im?" I asked. I think I'd always known it was true, but this was the first time I'd actually heard her say it.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, I do."

I smiled back at her. "Alright, we'll go to the movies," I caved. "But no public displays of affection. In fact, don't even sit with him. The seating order is as follows: Steve, Soda, me, and you."

"Alright, Darry," she joked. I laughed at her.

I had missed this. I'd been spending so much time with Tim that I hardly saw Evie or my brothers or the guys anymore. I didn't realize how much I'd missed them until right then.

We'd made it to my locker and Evie left me there to get her own books. I was to meet her in the parking lot, where we usually waited for Two-bit, Johnny and Pony. I stuffed my homework into my backpack and made my way out the doors of the school.

I was heading to Two-bit's car when I saw Tim. He usually came to get Curly and Angela from school. He was standing with a couple guys from his gang. I smiled at him as I walked past. He shot me a glare. _What was that about?_ I thought to myself as I reached Two-bit's car and leaned against the trunk.

Evie was next to make it to the car, Two-bit following not long after. A little while after Two-bit showed up, Tim and the couple guys he was with came over to talk to him. I looked up at Tim, waiting for him to give me some sign as to what was up, why he had given me that look.

Two-bit was busy entertaining the rest with his usual antics and nobody was paying me or Tim any attention. I took this as my chance. "Tim," I whispered. He looked down at me.

"What?" he asked.

"What's goin' on?" I questioned.

"What are you talkin' about?" he blew the smoke from his cigarette at me.

"Why are you being such an ass?" I asked as I waved the smoke away from my face.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snarled at me. I was taken aback. What was with him? I didn't get a chance to say anything, though, because suddenly someone had called his name. It was Angela, her and Curly were waiting by Tim's car.

"Let's go, boys," Tim said as he pushed himself off the car.

I didn't really want to go to the movies that night, but I'd promised Evie and I couldn't back out of it now without having to give her an explanation. She didn't even know about me and Tim, so I would have to make something up, and I didn't feel like lying to her.

We were going to the Nightly Double. We took Steve's car but decided to sit in the seats anyways. It wasn't long before I spotted Tim. "I'm goin' to the concession stand," I lied. I was really going to talk to Tim.

I caught up with him just outside the door to the concession stand. "What's goin' on?" I asked as I stepped in front of him.

He looked down at me, and then around at all the other greasers milling around us. "What do you want Curtis?"

I knew what this was about now. He had no problem being the sweet guy I knew he was when we were alone, but when we were in public where we could be seen, he was all about his reputation.

"You are unbelievable," I stated simply. He grabbed my wrist and lead me around the back of the concession stand where no one could see us.

"Candy, what are you doin'?" he asked, softly, back to his old self. "I thought we weren't lettin' people know about us?"

"Oh, I get that much," I answered. "But just because we had a relationship that we were keeping a secret, doesn't meant that you get to be a jerk."

He opened his mouth to argue, but then something donned on him. "What do you mean _had_?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" I replied. "We're over."

**Just one more after this. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Rachel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gang Violence**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Outsiders.

I was sitting in my room, attempting to draw once again. There came a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I called. Soda stepped into my room.

"Hey," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. He seemed uneasy about something. "What's up?"

He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "It's about Tim," he told me.

I shook my head, "I don't wanna talk about him."

"It's important," he said.

"What?" I asked, hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"Well, y'know how he's been actin' different lately?" he began.

"Yeah," I knew exactly what he was talking about. Since we'd broken up, about a month ago, Tim had been drinking and getting into fights more and more often. It was like he just didn't care anymore. Soda's voice brought me back to reality.

"He died last night, Candy," Soda said softly. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Tim Shepard had always seemed so invincible.

"He was at Buck Merril's and he got into a fight with some cowboys. One of them had a gun and...he's gone, Cotton Candy," he explained.

I didn't feel like crying. I felt angry. "He really cared about you," Sodapop whispered. I looked up at him.

"His reputation was more important to him than I was," I grumbled.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into," Soda replied. "He _was_ Tim Shepard, after all." With that, he got up and left.

I sighed and lay back down on my bed, thinking about what Soda had said. "Yeah," I said to myself. "He was Tim Shepard."

And I couldn't help but smile.

_**The End**_

**So, this is how it ends for Cotton Candy Curtis. I don't think I'll do a sequel to this story. Tim's gone and Candy's story is done. I hope you liked the ending. I also hope you got why she smiled at the end. No, she's not happy he's dead. She's just thinking back on him.**

**I want to thank all those who read and reviewed! You are the best! I love you all and thank you so very much!**

**Until We Meet Again,**

**Rachel**


End file.
